Big Bang - Bingle Bingle
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '빙글빙글 (Bingle Bingle)right|200px *'Artista:' Big Bang *'Álbum:' Still Alive (Special Edition) *'Pista:' 7 *'Género:' Pop, Hip Hop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 03-Junio-2012 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' neon machi naega ne namjain geotcheoreom babeul gachi meokjannni yeonghwareul gachi bojannni tto naega dagaseomyeon neon anin geotcheoreom han bal mulleonajannni nan danghwangdoejannni ye wae gatgo nolda mani wae nam jugineun akkamni Ye neon miun 7saljjari naneun geujeo neoui norigae inhyeong babi pow i saranggeime ne haengdongeun foul jujaneun mallu 9hoemal 2aut chinguisangeun sirheo nan i sanghwangi sirheo jangnanchijima eojireowo binggeul binggeul mal dolliji mayo jakku hetgallige wae nal gatgo norayo binggeulbinggeul meoriga apayo Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Can I be the one girl I should be the one Can can can I be the one I I I’ll give you the world Can I be the one girl I should be the one Can can can I be the one I I I’ll give you the world nan machi naega ne yeoninin geotcheoreom honja chakgakhaetjannni gwaenhan ohae batjannni neon aninde naman isanghan geotcheoreom gyesok gidaereul hajannni Come on don’t make me that guy bingbingbing binggeulbinggeul nal maemdoneun neo nae meorireul biteureo nal holligo yeougachi yeoyuroun nunbit deoreoun gae jibane gatyeobeorin snoopy naega saenggakhaedo nan ansseureopji nuga bwado geunyeoneun cham sarangseureopji meotjin gakseonmiwa geu malsomssi nan motnatjiman neon neomu motdwaetjannni binggeulbinggeul mal dolliji mayo jakku hetgallige wae nal gatgo norayo binggeulbinggeul meoriga apayo Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Can I be the one girl I should be the one Can can can I be the one I I I’ll give you the world Can I be the one girl I should be the one Can can can I be the one I I I’ll give you the world Baby neo jeongmal wae irae nae maeum aetage joheunji sirheunji hwaksilhage malhae neol bomyeon jjanhae oneul bame i chame nal heorakhae jwo binggeulbinggeul mal dolliji mayo jakku hetgallige wae nal gatgo norayo binggeulbinggeul meoriga apayo Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Can I be the one girl I should be the one Can can can I be the one I I I’ll give you the world Can I be the one girl I should be the one Can can can I be the one I I I’ll give you the world 'Español' Como si yo fuera tu hombre quieres que comamos juntos, quieres que veamos películas juntos Y si me acerco a ti, finges que no es así Das un paso atrás y yo me siento muy confuso si ¿Por qué estas jugando conmigo? ¿Soy demasiado bueno para dárselo a otra persona? Eres como una malcriada de 7 años, Solo soy tu juguete, tu prisionera barbie pow En este juego de amor, tus acciones son faltas Las Bases están llenas y esta es la novena entrada con 2 fuera No quiero que seamos mas que amigos, No me gusta esta situación No juegues estoy mareado. Vueltas y vueltas, para de cambiar tus palabras ¿Por qué me estas confundiendo? ¿Por qué estas jugando conmigo? Vueltas y Vueltas, me duele la cabeza oh oh oh oh oh oh ¿Puedo ser uno chica? Debo ser el único ¿Puedo Puedo Puedo ser el único? Yo Yo Yo Te daré el mundo ¿Puedo ser el único chica? Debo ser el único ¿Puedo Puedo Puedo ser el único? Yo Yo Yo Te daré el mundo Como si fuera tu amante, Yo mismo me malinterpreto, inútilmente reacciono exagerado Tu no lo sientes así y parece que soy el único raro, Sigo sin esperanzas Vamos no me hagas esto Bing, Bing, Bing vueltas y vueltas sigues a mi alrededor, Gira mi cabeza, me embrujas Tu eres como un zorro con ojos tranquilos, Yo soy como un perro sucio atrapado en casa como Snoopy Incluso yo creo que soy tan patético, Pero todos los demás piensan que ellas es adorable Ella tiene buenas piernas y habla muy bien Yo no soy bueno para nada pero tu eres demasiado Vueltas y Vueltas, para de cambiar tus palabras ¿Por qué me estas confundiendo? ¿Por qué estas jugando conmigo? Vueltas y vueltas, me duele la cabeza oh oh oh oh oh oh ¿Puedo ser uno chica? Debo ser el único ¿Puedo Puedo Puedo ser el único? Yo Yo Yo Te daré el mundo ¿Puedo ser el único chica? Debo ser el único ¿Puedo Puedo Puedo ser el único? Yo Yo Yo Te daré el mundo Cariño, ¿por que haces esto? Me quemas, ¿Te gusto o no? Dímelo directamente, Cuando te veo me deprimo En esta ocasión, permitemelo esta noche Vueltas y vueltas, para de cambiar tus palabras ¿Por qué me estas confundiendo?, ¿Por qué estas jugando conmigo? Vueltas y vueltas, me duele la cabeza Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh ¿Puedo ser uno chica? Debo ser el único ¿Puedo Puedo Puedo ser el único? Yo Yo Yo Te daré el mundo ¿Puedo ser el único chica? Debo ser el único ¿Puedo Puedo Puedo ser el único? Yo Yo Yo Te daré el mundo 'Hangul' 넌 마치 내가 네 남자인 것처럼 밥을 같이 먹잖니 영화를 같이 보잖니 또 내가 다가서면 넌 아닌 것처럼 한 발 물러나잖니 난 당황되잖니 ye 왜 갖고 놀다 마니 왜 남 주기는 아깝니 Ye 넌 미운 7살짜리 나는 그저 너의 노리개 인형 바비 pow 이 사랑게임에 네 행동은 foul 주자는 만루 9회말 2아웃 친구이상은 싫어 난 이 상황이 싫어 장난치지마 어지러워 빙글빙글 말 돌리지 마요 자꾸 헷갈리게 왜 날 갖고 놀아요 빙글빙글 머리가 아파요 Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Can I be the one girl I should be the one Can can can I be the one I I I’ll give you the world Can I be the one girl I should be the one Can can can I be the one I I I’ll give you the world 난 마치 내가 네 연인인 것처럼 혼자 착각했잖니 괜한 오해 받잖니 넌 아닌데 나만 이상한 것처럼 계속 기대를 하잖니 Come on don’t make me that guy 빙빙빙 빙글빙글 날 맴도는 너 내 머리를 비틀어 날 홀리고 여우같이 여유로운 눈빛 더러운 개 집안에 갇혀버린 snoopy 내가 생각해도 난 안쓰럽지 누가 봐도 그녀는 참 사랑스럽지 멋진 각선미와 그 말솜씨 난 못났지만 넌 너무 못됐잖니 빙글빙글 말 돌리지 마요 자꾸 헷갈리게 왜 날 갖고 놀아요 빙글빙글 머리가 아파요 Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Can I be the one girl I should be the one Can can can I be the one I I I’ll give you the world Can I be the one girl I should be the one Can can can I be the one I I I’ll give you the world Baby 너 정말 왜 이래 내 마음 애타게 좋은지 싫은지 확실하게 말해 널 보면 짠해 오늘 밤에 이 참에 날 허락해 줘 빙글빙글 말 돌리지 마요 자꾸 헷갈리게 왜 날 갖고 놀아요 빙글빙글 머리가 아파요 Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Can I be the one girl I should be the one Can can can I be the one I I I’ll give you the world Can I be the one girl I should be the one Can can can I be the one I I I’ll give you the world 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop